


Closest Thing To Normal

by Quicksilverbells



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Did I mention he vibrates?, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: Scott's comment about Peter's powers brings up his insecurities. Lucky he has you to comfort him.





	Closest Thing To Normal

At least your powers are useful, I bet they even help you with your girl. All I ever do is blow stuff up” Scott’s words echoed in peters head. “Help with your girl” Peter muttered to himself, he knew what Scott meant by that, he’d been 19 himself once, even if it did feel like a lifetime ago. He knew Scott hadn’t meant anything bad by it, if anything he seemed jealous.

Peter opens the door to your room and finds you engrossed in the latest pulp fiction. You barely look up from your page, expecting him to be in and out of the room in less that a second, literally. He sits down on the bed next to you and you can already feel something is off. “What’s up?” you ask, “nothin” he replies, too quickly even for him. You take his hands in yours and ask again “really, Pete, what’s up?” he hesitates but replies “ you like me, right? I mean, like, as a person?” you smile at him warmly, knowing he means the world to you, “of course I do, where has this even come from?” “ So, I mean, you’d still like me if I was, you know, well normal? If I couldn’t do stuff, like, for you and shit?”

You move up into your knees and pull his face to your chest to comfort him. “of course I would, how could you even think that?” He pulls away from you to sit on the edge of the bed “well, I just, I was such a loser before the X-Men and I had my powers then. Without them I’d be nothing.” He sounds so dejected, you lean towards him desperate to provide him the physical reassurance he needs.

You run your hands through his uniquely coloured hair and think about his statement. You can’t deny his powers are a large part of what makes him who he is, but then surely that can be said for any person who’s ever felt isolated. The thing that others think make you special makes you feel alone.

“Peter, I love you, I love you for who you are as a person, at any speed. I love your smile and your warm brown eyes. I love that way you sing along to your music when you think I can’t hear, the way you are with your sister and the kids here at the school. Yes you’re special because you are a mutant but your also special to me as a person.” He smiles at you, unsure of what to say so you make the decision for him and press your lips to his. You feel his soft lips warm against your own and melt into him. You feel him begin to speed up, desperate to be pressed against you. You stop him, “wait, let’s try this the normal way, or as close to normal as we can manage!” you sit on the bed and watch as he undresses slowly.

He smiles sheepishly as he takes off his silver jacket. As he pulls his band tee over his head your eyes follow his tight abs down to his tented jeans. You reach over to help him undo them and run your hand over the bulge, eliciting a surprised groan from him. He slides the rest of his clothes off in one move anxious to begin removing yours. He grasps your top, his warm hands teasing your skin as he slides the fabric off your body. You slide your bra straps down your body then undo the clasp slowly exposing your soft breasts to him. He makes quick work of your jeans then he nips at your lace underwear slowly pulling them down with his teeth. He inhales your scent as your exposed lips glisten with the anticipation of his touch. You lay back as his tongue slides gently over your folds opening them slowly with his fingers. He laps at your juices before working your clit with his tongue, your hands work into his hair as you grind up against his face. He looks up into your eyes loving your gasps and moans, knowing no other man will ever see you like this again.

He moves up your body, until he’s laying face to face with you. His neglected cock leaking precum on your thigh as you reach down and slide him inside you. The familiar pleasure building in your core is amplified by the slow intimacy of the position. His body covers yours completely as he grinds and thrusts into you with a steady rhythm. His skin glistens with the effort, his eyes focused only on you as he relishes the experience of going slow for once. The heat within you builds and your hands tighten around his back as your orgasm takes hold of you. Your muscles clamp round his cock as his seed spills inside you. You lay together, feeling more connected that ever. You softly stroke his hair as he nuzzles at your neck, safe in the feeling you’ll always be there to comfort him.


End file.
